Bath Time
by res123
Summary: After the tomato fight it's Nall's turn for a bath. He gets a big surprise when the young women plaguing his thoughts joins him. One shot. (Nall x Ruby.) Don't worry there's NOTHING rated M.


Dear Readers I do Not own Lunar 2 Eternal blue complete or any of its characters and don't worry. There is NOTHING rated M. Only Nall thinks it might be for a short time.

r.e.s.

* * *

><p>Nall had a tired smile on his face as he turned on the faucet. It had been a long day...First he had to get the kids to stop throwing tomatoes. Then he had to get them to help clean it up...which took a while. Then he had to get the kids to wash up. And THEN after HIS bath was over they were going to have their lesson. He remembered their collective groans. "You're not getting out of school that easy!" He had teased. "And don't think about starting another food fight! What you don't do today you'll have to do double tomorrow!" He had laughed at the looks on their faces.<p>

Now he just needed to get the tomato out of his own hair. If he left it in too long it would stain. He KNEW what red plus white made! And he was NOT having PINK hair! Not that pink hair would look bad on a girl...He was pretty sure Ruby would have pink hair when she finally took her human form...It would look good on her... He turned off the water and jumped in the now full tub.

Ruby...She had been here a week now. And not once had she talked about missing Hiro. The tiredness left his smile as he began thoroughly scrubbing his hair. In fact he had asked her if she was worried about why Hiro was taking so long. "I'm not worried at all!" she had chirped. "Hiro's probably taking so long because I'm not there to help him set things up for Lucia! He has a lot to do you know. Set a room up for her...teach her how to cook...And how to go fishing! Don't worry about Hiro. He'll come get me when he's ready. Besides I'm having a lot of fun here! Are you going to tell another story tonight?" she asked eagerly making him blush a little. His smile turned into an impish grin. HA! He knew she'd like it here with him! Then his smile faltered. He let his hands fall beneath the water and he stared broodingly at his toes.

Now...how did he convince the cute fiery girl to stay with him always...His heart ached for such a thing...But he knew it was only a matter of time before Hiro came back for her...Or she went to find him. And he dreaded it. Even through he knew that was unfair...Hiro was a good kid...and his friend too. But...it would be easier to accept her leaving...(EASIER not easy)...if she didn't have that...that...stupid crush on the boy. Then again maybe it wasn't so stupid...Maybe there was something genuine about what she felt for him. That thought made his face twist. But It also made him wonder...He and Hiro were a little alike when they were the same age...If she had met HIM when he was a young man would she have...had a crush on... or maybe loved him? He vigorously shook his head causing suds to fly everywhere. No that WAS stupid! What she felt for Hiro was just a crush! Besides...He didn't want her to have a crush on him...He wanted her to love him...Even as a boy he would have wanted that.

He began to glare at the fish decorated shower curtain. Right now she was just a young woman with a crush! She would get over it! He just needed to be, his teeth began grinding together, _PATIENT_. GAH! Just thinking the word gave him grief! He HATED waiting! But...images started flashing through his mind... Ruby on the playground railing her wings spread wide sunning herself. Her playing different games with the children. Her large eyes bright as he regaled her with stories from the past. Them sharing fish at meal times. Her sitting on his shoulder or curled up in his lap as they had different conversations. Her torching his head when they argued. Her snuggling into his tummy when it was time for bed. Images of her sassy stubbornness...and her sweetness and selflessness...She would be worth the wait... No matter how long it took... He let his eyes close as the cold pain inside his heart ebbed away. Yeah...It would all be worth it when she stopped saying "My Hiro"...and said "My Nall" instead...

"Hey Nall what's with all the suds on the floor?" asked a high-pitched voice.

The sound of it made his eyes snap back open and his heart try to climb out his mouth. Ruby was sitting on the edge of the tub by his feet!

"RUBY! I-! What-! Have you ever heard of knocking!?" He yelped. Ruby glared.

"I did knock but you didn't answer!" she snapped back.

He grimaced he WAS pretty absorbed in his thoughts. But that didn't explain why she announced herself instead of leaving!

"You saw me sitting in the tub didn't you!? Why are you still in here!?"

"Because I don't think I got all the tomato out of my feathers and I need a real bath instead of rinsing myself off in the sink!" she huffed.

"So you're going to sit there and watch until it's your turn?" He asked sarcastically, trying to mask his embarrassment.

"No dummy! I'm going to take a bath with you!"

"Well that's-HUH!?"

His heart stopped when she dove into the water. Then picked up in overdrive. What...was she doing!? Had she lost her MIND!? Why-!? Why would she-!? He stared in open mouth shock as she swam around his feet and let out a choked gasp when she latched on to one of his legs.

"Yeash Nall! What's the matter with you? You look like you've been hit over the head with a mace!"

"Well how am I supposed to look Ruby!? Don't you consider this inappropriate!?" he blurted out.

"Of course not! If I did I wouldn't be in here!" she exclaimed irritated.

"How can you think this is appropriate!? This...!" He barely kept his voice from sounding frantic.

"And how is this INappropriate? You're one of my best friends Nall! Besides I sleep in the same bed with you! And if I can do that I can take a bath with you can't I?" she winked at him.

!? Wha...! That...! What did-! That mean!? A-and what in the world could make this appropriate!? The only thing that could justify this was being married! This made NO sense! What could-! WAIT...! He was...one of her best friends...they sleep in the same bed...She WINKED at him...She was taking a BATH with him...and she thought... He had...shown her how to take a human form not long after she came back with him... But for some reason she wouldn't try it. And she would never give him a reason. Could it be...she didn't want to take her human form right then because...she wanted to wait for the right moment to... surprise him? His face burned. No his entire BODY burned. He snapped his eyes closed and pulled his legs back.

"Thanks for giving me some room!" Ruby chirped happily.

Room!? Room for what!? For her to transform!? No, no, no, no he must be wrong! Ruby was just as much a prude as him! But what other explanation is there? An enthusiastic part of himself whispered back. She WAS just as much a prude as him so why would she do this unless she was ready? Unless she was ready...to let go of her childish crush...for the real thing...He gulped. But...! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! He wasn't going to lie to himself he had DREAMED about...about the day she would love him too...and the things that would...lead to...His face burned hotter. But in the things he had imagined they had at least been ENGAGED first! And the things he...thought about...usually didn't involve her barging into the bathroom and scaring the hell out of him! Maybe he could talk her out of this...? The part of him that was over joyed at this turn of events became furious. Screaming at him for wanting to stop her. Shut UP! He snarled back. What's right is right!

"Ruby don't you think this is kind of *ahem* sudden?" He cleared his throat to make his voice sound less nervous... and high-pitched.

"Sudden? How so?" she sounded confused.

"Well...because you've only been here a week...and you know...Hiro's just left and I don't think you got over him THAT fast...a-and even if you have this just isn't right yet! I mean...! What kind of example would it set for the kids! And...uhhh...I...that is...ummmm..." His voice trailed off.

What if he hurt her feelings? That was the LAST thing he wanted! How was he going to do this...?

"Nall what in the WORLD are you TALKING about!? Are you always this weird when you take a bath?"

He reopened his eyes and if he wasn't so confused and agitated himself he would have thought the expression on her face was hilarious.

"Acting weird!? I'm not the one who's taking a bath with someone of the opposite gender and then acting oblivious!"

"You ARE the one that's acting weird Nall! I take baths with Hiro all the time and he never acts like this!"

He froze. His mind went blank... Then began to fill with horrifying images. She...takes baths with...Hiro...?

"Now what's wrong with you?"

She. Takes baths. With Hiro.

"Nall?"

That...! That...can't be...!

"Nall!"

What...! What did that...pervert...do...! Ruby jumped on his knees.

"Nall!?"

Hiro was...! Was a PIG!

"Come on say something!" she cried.

"... ... ... ... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Ruby dove back in the water with a yell.

"WHADOYA MEAN YOU TAKE BATHS WITH HIRO!" He roared.

The next time he saw that boy he was going to KILL HIM!

"I mean I take baths with Hiro! So what!?" She yelled back.

"SO WHAT!? How could you do something like-like-!"

"like what!? there's nothing wrong with me taking a bath with him!"

"NOTHING WRONG WITH TAKING-! RUBY! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW HOW PERVERTED THAT IS!"

"PERVERTED! Nall what's going on in that head of yours!? Hiro and I aren't the same species! He's not some freak who's into cats! Uhh! I mean-! Baby dragons!"

Loud banging on the door made them jump.

"Leader? Are you okay? What's with all the yelling?" called a young boy.

"I'm f-fine!" Nall yelled back but his voice cracked.

There was a pause.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay..."

"He's fine! He just got some crazy, creepy idea in his head!" Ruby called.

"Oh, Ruby's in there. Nevermind!"

Ruby glared at the door

"What did he mean by that? He made it sound like me being in here was the perfect explanation." she grumbled.

His teeth ground together.

"If something _wrong_ wasn't happening why did you take baths with Hiro?" He barely managed to keep his voice down.

"BECAUSE, He's my friend! Why else? It's no different from taking a bath with you. Did YOU think I came in here with some...some kind of gross...whatever!?"

These words brought about profound relief, and bitter disappointment. Okay. So he didn't need to kill Hiro. That was a good thing... And Ruby hadn't come in there because she wanted...him...And THAT was a good thing _too_. He told himself fiercely. I-it wasn't time for that yet. But... He bit his lip. Didn't she understand...? That they _were_ the same species? That even though they weren't in compatible body's at the time he still thought she was...beautiful? She couldn't be that _naïve_. How could she be?

"_YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU! NALL YOU FREAK!"_ she screeched suddenly.

He then remembered the question she asked. #$%*!

"N-no of course not! I would never do...uh...that!"

"Then why didn't you answer me!"

"I-I thought it was a rhetorical question!"

"SheahRIGHT! You probably thought I came in here to do something gross!"

"No! I...I just jumped to conclusions okay!"

That last part was true at least, he grumbled inwardly.

"Honestly Nall! How did you come to that conclusion? I'm starting to think you really are crazy!" Ruby huffed.

Nall sighed. She believed him! But...why? His relief faded into confusion. She _shouldn't_ have believed him. Not unless she...Unless she really thought...

"Ruby... Can't you tell when a human is... Good looking...?" he asked uncertainly. HE could tell if a human was good-looking in that form. He could tell in any form. Like she should be able too... Ruby stopped swatting at a rubber fishy to glare at him.

"Why would you ask something like _that_?"

He gulped and rushed forward. Did he WANT to get torched?

"It's just that...! I...Well can you!?"

Something in his tone and expression startled her.

"Yeah... I guess so... But I don't really think about that kind of thing. Seeing as it doesn't apply to me." She answered slowly.

"It doesn't apply to you...?"

"Of course not! Only freaks who need to be in prison would be interested in me! I've always known that. So there's no point giving it much thought. We are a different species after all."

At first he wanted to ask her why she thought she was going to marry Hiro someday when she's "always known" it couldn't happen, but the last part made him blurt out something else.

"But _we_ are the same species! Why doesn't it matter if you take a bath with _me_!"

Ruby's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because we're not in the same form right now so it's no different from taking a bath with Hiro."

His head swam. She...She DID think that! But...! What was he going to do!? He couldn't let her keep thinking that! But if he told her the truth, especially while sitting naked in a bath tub, he would be toast! Literally!

"I know what's going on here." Ruby suddenly announced.

"WHAT_-!_" he looked up in alarm not realizing he had buried his face in his hands. Ruby was sitting on the side of the tub by his head. She figured it out!? Of course she figured it out with all the stupid things he said!

"Ruby I'm-! I thought you-! I didn't mean-"

"Jeez Nall! I had no idea you were so prim and proper about taking baths!" she cut him off.

That brought him to a screeching halt. What...?

"Prim and proper...?" He echoed.

"Yeah! That's why you're acting weird right? Because even though we're not in the same form you still think it isn't right to take a bath with a girl! Wow I didn't know you could be such a gentleman! Most of the time you're a pain in the butt!"

He stared at her slack-jawed and speechless. He couldn't even make a decent comeback! At least the conclusions he jumped to made some sense!

"Anyway, since me being in here bothers you I'll wait till your done. And Hey! Maybe If I spend enough time with you you'll get so used to me that you wont mind taking a bath with me!" Ruby said happily.

"Ruby That's not...I...!

"It's Okay Nall! My feelings aren't hurt if that's what your thinking."

She then flew off the tub and out the door. Nall reached out his hand after her then let it fall. Now...Now what did he do...? He finished his bath and got dressed. He had never been so happy,embarrassed or confused in such a short period of time...and even though he knew he shouldn't...He felt rejected...He sighed. He headed to his room thinking about something else she said. She had always known she couldn't be with Hiro? Then why did she think she'd marry him? No he already knew the answer to that. She thought her life with Hiro would never change. So even though she knew deep down it could never really happen she could always dream it would... Hopefully.. he could make her love this life more than the one she had with Hiro. No. He WOULD make her love it more. And make her love him too. He had reached his room when one of the kids came running up.

"Hay Nall aren't you supposed to come to playground to teach?" asked the girl.

Oh. He had forgot about that.

"You know what? I think the day has been long enough... And no you don't have extra tomorrow."

She ran off with her joyful news and Nall sat in his throne with a heavy sigh. Now... How did he tell Ruby the truth with out getting torched...

* * *

><p>P.s. Thank you for taking the time to read this. And I'm now going to take break from writing for a while...<p> 


End file.
